Communications systems, networks, and devices have seen an explosive growth in the past few years. In the future, they are expected to experience continuing growth with respect to applications, services, and/or functionality provided to a user. One area of growth has been in portable electronic devices, including smart phones and tablets that are capable of connecting to communication networks. One issue with portable electronic devices that are capable of connecting with communications networks is that the Federal Communications Commission (“FCC”) regulates the specific absorption rate (SAR) of RF energy absorbed by the user of the device.